Front seat backrest release systems are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,461; U.S. Pat. No. 8,313,147; U.S. Pat. No. 8,608,245; DE 102004055350; DE 102005003817; DE 102006015138; DE 102007058332; DE 102012005737; DE 102013103640; EP 0096858; FR 2850914; FR 2852272; FR 2985955 and JP S57-151438.